Is That Wrong?
by D'psyChotic
Summary: 'Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan Ninjaku' Apakah Naruto akan terus berpegang pada kata-katanya untuk terus mengejar gadis impiannya tanpa melihat gadis lain yang selalu setia menunggunya selama ini? Menyerah sekali tak apa-apa, kan? Is that wrong? Should he keeps his words always?/One-shoot/CANON/Warning inside/DLDR!/RnR?


_**A/N: **_

**Konnichiwa! Perkenalkan saya author NH newbie di sini (panggil 'Cho' saja). Ini adalah fanfic tentang NaruHina pertama Cho, jadi mohon bantuannya ya para senpai yang mungkin bersedia mampir sebentar untuk membaca cerita Cho, hehe. ^^**

**Oke, daripada memperbanyak words gegara A/N gaje dari Cho, mending langsung aja ke cerita~**

**Happy Reading~ I hope you all like Cho's story! :D**

**Is That Wrong?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah menunjukkan kuasanya di ufuk timur, cahayanya menyinari seluruh penjuru dunia, termasuk di sebuah desa tersembunyi di antara pepohonan hijau yang menjulang tinggi dan nampak sangat subur, Konoha. Pagi yang cerah, mengawali senyuman seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan sesekali membalas sapaan hangat yang ditujukkan padanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membawa kakinya untuk berbelok ke suatu gang.

Di bawah sebuah pohon besar, seorang gadis terlihat duduk dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di balik rambut indigo panjangnya yang berkilau karena ulah sang sinar mentari pagi. Tangannya saling beradu menggenggam, badannya bergetar walau hanya kecil, dan entah apa yang ia rasakan di antara waktu yang terus berjalan sampai datangnya suara hangat menyapanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hinata."

Sapaan hangat itu menuntun Hinata untuk mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri, seketika rona merah pun menghiasi kedua pipinya kemudian ia tersenyum, namun senyumannya kali ini sedikit terlihat janggal di mata Naruto. Tanpa Hinata sadari, pemuda yang mendapat senyuman darinya pun memunculkan semburat tipis di kedua pipi berwarna karamelnya. Hinata memalingkan wajah, ia tak berani menatap lama senyuman pemuda pirang itu.

"Ba-baiklah... apa kau tau apa maksudku menyuruhmu ke sini-_ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto dengan kesalah tingkahan yang sejak awal telah menguasai dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menutupi rona merah yang terekspos-ria pada kedua pipi karamelnya, namun sayang, Hinata sama sekali tak menatap wajah Naruto saat itu. _Apakah dia gugup?_

"_Ano_... aku... aku telah mendengar semuanya, Naruto-_kun_." Itulah jawaban Hinata yang telah memicu kecepatan debaran jantung Naruto.

"_E-etto_... apa maksudmu?" Naruto semakin dibuatnya salah tingkah di tempatnya berdiri, rona merah pun semakin menguasai wajah karamelnya.

"Tidak apa... aku bahagia... kalau orang yang kucintai... juga bahagia. Aku rela, asal Naruto-_kun _bahagia."

"_Dattebayo_?" Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung. Rona merah yang semakin menelan warna karamel di wajahnya pun sedikit demi sedikit memudar.

"Maaf... maafkan aku jika... jika selama ini aku, aku telah memaksakan 'keinginanku' pada Naruto-_kun_. Aku... aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaan Naruto-_kun_. Maaf... maafkan aku karena... karena telah berbuat semaunya. Maaf. Maafkan aku, Na-Naruto-_kun_. Aku... aku juga akan menarik semua perkataanku terhadap Naruto-_kun_. Hiraukan saja semua perkataan yang pernah Naruto-_kun_ dengar."

"Hi-Hinata aku..." Naruto mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Hinata dan membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang logis. Namun apa yang Hinata katakan tak satu kata pun yang dapat ia pahami maksudnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi..." Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung karena tingkah lakunya. Hinata terus berlari dan terus berlari menjauh, pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia hanya butuh menyendiri sesaat untuk menenangkan pikiran kacaunya.

Naruto diam sejak detik pertama Hinata meninggalkannya. Ia terus memandang punggung Hinata yang telah hilang karena jarak bayang mata yang tak bisa menjangkaunya lagi. Naruto menelan ludah, pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa yang Hinata pikirkan tentang dirinya? Kenapa gadis Hyuuga itu berlari dengan meninggalkan setetes air mata yang tertangkap oleh pupil _shappire_-nya? Ada apa dengan gadis Hyuuga itu? Bukankah Naruto belum menjelaskan maksud kenapa dirinya mengundang Hinata ke sini?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Is That Wrong?**

**Story: D'psyChotic**

**Warning: Typos? OOC? Alay? Aneh? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: **_**'Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan Ninjaku!' Apakah Naruto akan terus berpegang pada kata-katanya untuk terus mengejar gadis impiannya tanpa melihat gadis lain yang selalu setia menunggunya selama ini? Menyerah sekali tak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula masalah CINTA itu berbeda, kan? Is that wrong? Is that bad? Should he keeps his words always? "Kishimoto-san also a 'human' who has feels, don't forget it!"-Me /One-shoot/CANON/Warning inside/DLDR!/RnR?**_

Sunyi. Tangisan Hinata telah memudar berganti dengan kesunyian. Hanya gesekan ranting dan dedaunan pohon yang menghiasi kesunyian itu. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu, hanya kata-kata itulah yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia berharap, semoga ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Benarkan? Kita akan bahagia jika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia? Walaupun kita tak harus berada di sampingnya untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, itulah prinsip yang Hinata coba bangun saat ini.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Tawa, canda, teriakan, tengah menggema-ria di bawah siraman sinar bulan purnama yang hangat. Orang-orang terlihat begitu bahagia sembari berlarian dari _stand_ menuju ke _stand_ yang lain. Malam ini Konoha memang sedang mengadakan sebuah festival besar perayaan berakhirnya Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4.

Rasa takut akan perang atau serangan mendadak dari desa lain yang sebelumnya mencekam penduduk Konoha, telah sirna sudah dari hati mereka. Hanya ketentraman dan kedamaian yang menghiasi relung hati mereka saat ini. Ya, kedamaian yang sebenarnya telah hadir di hadapan mereka. Kedamaian sejati yang diidam-idamkan seluruh penduduk Konoha dan dunia. Dan ini semua berkat seorang pemuda yang gigih dan tak pernah mau menyerah untuk menggapai mimpinya.

Di sanalah, berdiri seorang pemuda pirang dengan gagah. Rambut pirangnya berkilau menerima pantulan sinar rembulan dan senyuman di wajahnya pun tak pernah lepas sejak ia telah berhasil menggapai seluruh cita-citanya, termasuk membawa kembali seseorang yang telah dikejarnya selama ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

"Kau terlalu senang sehingga membuat bibirmu bertambah lebar, _Dobe_."

"Diam kau, Sasuke! Kau tak tau betapa senangnya aku saat ini, _huh_?" Cengiran kembali terpaku di wajah hangatnya. Sorak-sorai penduduk desa terus menerbangkan hatinya.

"Jadi, cita-citamu untuk menjadi _Hokage_ akan segera terwujud, eh?"

Mendadak Naruto teringat akan satu hal. Senyuman lebarnya pun telah hilang entah kemana. "Ya. Mungkin kedudukan sebagai _Hokage _telah berada di hadapanku." Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak sembari memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke. "Tapi, ada satu keinginanku yang belum kucapai. Dan aku... aku akan menjadi _Hokage _setelah keinginanku yang satu ini benar-benar terwujud!"

**psyChotic**

Gadis indigo itu terlihat salah tingkah saat Naruto menatap dan membalas senyumannya dari atas menara _Hokage_. Walaupun jarak pandang antara menara _Hokage_ dan tempatnya berdiri saat ini memang cukup jauh, namun ia tetap saja bisa melihat senyuman yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan selalu membuat hatinya tenang.

**Tap**

"Hinata! Kau... _hosh_...! Kau ke mana saja, _sih_? Aku capek mencarimu, kau tau?" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bercepol dua menepuk bahu Hinata dengan nafas yang terengah.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dan langsung membuang pandangannya dari Naruto. "_Go-gomenasai_, Tenten-_san_. Aku... aku hanya..." Hinata terlihat salah tingkah, tak mungkin kan kalau dirinya harus berkata jujur kenapa ia bisa berada di sini?

"_Mo_... aku tau apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, Hinata." Godaan Tenten berhasil memunculkan semburat merah pada kedua pipi Hinata. Kesalah tingkahan pun kembali menguasai dirinya. "Hihi... ah, kalau kau masih mau di sini, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menemaniku, _kok_."

Rona merah tak juga lepas dari pipi mulusnya. Hinata berusaha tetap tenang agar kesalah tingkahannya tak terlalu nampak. "_E-etto_... aku akan menemani Tenten-_san_."

"_Hontou ni_? Apa kau tak menyesal?" Tenten kembali menggoda Hinata dengan menahan seringaiannya. Tenten tau kenapa Hinata berdiri di sini. Ya, ini adalah tempat yang paling strategis untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas ada apa di atas menara _Hokage _sana, dan semua orang pun tau ada apa dan siapa yang sedang tersenyum lebar di atas menara _Hokage_ itu.

"Te-tenten-_san_... aku... aku tak pernah tau kenapa... kenapa kau tak pernah mengajak Ne-Neji-_niisan_ pergi...?" _Uups_. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan? Neji? Ya, diam-diam Hinata tau apa rahasia Tenten selama ini: Tenten menyukai Neji.

"Heee? A-apa? Ti-tidak. Ke-kenapa...?" Dan sekarang, Tenten lah yang mulai salah tingkah juga merona.

"Um... ini adalah suatu keajaiban kenapa musuh... menghidupkan semua orang yang telah mati dalam perang, _ne_?"

"_Ma-maa_... lebih baik kita jangan membahas masalah perang lagi, _huh_? Perang... hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mendalam, iya kan? Yah, aku bersyukur karena di abad ini ada seseorang sepertinya. Dia sangat berperan penting dalam memutuskan rantai kebencian di dalam dunia Ninja ini."

"...ya, berkat dirinya... kita bisa merasakan semua ketentraman dan kedamaian ini. Aku... aku sangat mengaguminya."

"_Huh_? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata?"

"E-eh... ti-tidak, a-aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Ka-kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Tenten memunculkan seringai tipisnya. Dalam hati, Tenten tersenyum dan terus berdoa semoga impian Hinata selama ini akan segera terwujud. Dan dengan melihat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dari atas menara _Hokage _untuk Hinata, Tenten berani bertaruh bahwa impian Hinata akan segera terwujud cepat atau lambat.

**psyChotic**

"_Ano_... aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Tenten-_san_ tunggu saja di sini."

Tenten hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya, kemudian Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan _stand_ Dango dan menuju ke kamar mandi terdekat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata selesai dengan ritual sesaatnya di kamar mandi. Dalam perjalannya kembali, Hinata tak sengaja menangkap suatu pembicaraan yang tak seharusnya ia putuskan untuk mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Sakura-_san_... pasti sangat gembira, bukan?"

"_Huh_? Apa yang kau katakan, Sai?"

"Hm... mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan melamarmu?"

"Hee? Si-siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Haha! Jangan merona begitu, _dong_. Tentu saja orang yang sangat berperan penting untuk dunia ini, kan."

"Aku... aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Hmm... _let's see_, Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura-_san_, bukan? Dan dengan prinsipnya yang 'dia tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali' itu telah membuktikan semua bahwa... sebentar lagi Naruto akan menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidup."

Hinata kaget bukan main mendengar perkataan Sai. Badannya kaku, bibirnya bergetar, kekuatan untuk tetap berdiri pun sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Hinata hampir terkulai lemas di tanah, namun ia terus berusaha tegar dan mencoba menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini. Di detik berikutnya, Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya satu hal yang terus menghantui pikirannya: kenapa ia bisa tak tau semua ini?

Hinata tak bisa menahan luapan air matanya lagi, ia terus berlari dan menangis di antara banyaknya orang. Hinata tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan orang lain saat ini, ia hanya butuh ketenangan untuk meredam emosinya yang berkecamuk. Dan mungkin ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya karena telah mendengar suatu pembicaraan, yang akan lebih baik lagi jika ia tak pernah mendengarnya.

Lalu... untuk apa Naruto tadi tersenyum hangat kepadanya? Dan lagi, untuk apa Naruto menggenggam tangannya saat itu? Kemudian, kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui isi hatinya hanya dengan melihat pada kedua matanya? Hinata sempat berpikir kalau perasaannya tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi... sebagai seorang _Shinobi_ yang tak akan menyerah dan menarik kata-katanya kembali, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sai benar. Naruto tidak akan melepas orang yang dicintainya dengan mudah, kan. _Seperti... seperti halnya diriku._

"Ganbare_, Hinata!"_

"_Aku tau dia bisa! Jangan asal menilai orang lain seperti apa!"_

"_Aku dulu selalu berpikir kau negatif, ragu-ragu, aneh. Tapi, aku suka orang sepertimu!"_

"_Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang!"_

"_Semua terlihat dari pandangan matamu..."_

"_Jangan berkecil hati. Kau adalah orang yang kuat!"_

"_Terima kasih, Hinata karena kau tetap berada di sisiku!"_

"_Ayo maju, Hinata!"_

Ucapan Naruto terus berputar-putar di dalam otak Hinata. Semangat Naruto selalu membuatnya bangkit kembali, dan senyuman Naruto terus menyelamatkan hidupnya. Namun semua itu kini telah sirna, harapan Hinata untuk selalu berada di samping Naruto, menggenggam tangannya, berjalan di sampingya, semuanya telah sirna sudah. Tak ada secercah harapan lagi untuknya. Dan mulai sekarang, Hinata harus melepas kebahagiannya demi kebahagian orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri jauh di antara banyaknya orang yang sedang tertawa ria. Hinata menatap menara _Hokage_ itu dengan tatapan kosong. Hinata telah merelakan hatinya untuk kebahagiaan Naruto, ia tak mau menjadi beban untuk Naruto karena perasaannya, dan jika Hinata tau sejak awal bahwa Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura, mungkin ia tak akan pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya di hadapan Naruto saat itu. Biarkan hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sejak hari itu, Hinata berusaha untuk menjauhi Naruto. Setiap kali mereka tak sengaja bertemu, Hinata selalu menunduk dan cepat-cepat pergi. Sering Naruto berusaha menemuinya di mansion Hyuuga, namun Hinata terlihat selalu menghindarinya, Hinata tak mau besar kepala lagi hanya karena Naruto mencarinya ke rumah. Hinata selalu berpikir, mungkin Naruto ingin menemuinya hanya karena ingin meminta maaf padanya karena tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Tapi Hinata tak kuat kalau harus melihat wajah Naruto kembali, Hinata lebih memilih untuk sembunyi daripada harus mengulang rasa sakitnya lagi.

"_Ne_, Hinata! Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung, apa kau sakit?"

Sebuah pertanyaan membuat Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia mencoba tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya kali ini terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "_Da-daijobu_, Tenten-_san_. Mungkin... aku hanya kurang makan."

"Ah... kalau begitu, kau harus makan banyak-banyak sekarang!" Dengan cekatan Tenten menaruh beberapa potong _Yakiniku_ pada sebuah cawan, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Makanlah! Kau pasti sangat lapar."

"_Etto_, tidak perlu repot-repot, Tenten-_san_. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, _kok_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Hinata mencoba kembali tersenyum, namun senyuman yang kian dipaksakan itu malah tambah memicu kecurigan Tenten padanya.

"_Sou ka_?" Kecurigaan Tenten menjadi-jadi, ia tau bahwa Hinata tidak sedang dalam keadaan 'baik-baik saja'. Sebuah pertanyaan yang beberapa hari terakhir ini terus mengganggu pikirannya memaksa untuk segera dilontarkan. "_Ano ne, _Hinata! Aku... aku tak benar-benar tau apa yang telah terjadi padamu dan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, aku seperti merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan terhadapmu dan Naruto. Sebelumnya maaf karena aku sudah lancang, tapi ini adalah hal yang akhir-akhir ini sangat mengganjal dipikiranku."

Hinata terbelalak kaget saat didengarnya nama Naruto disebut. Ia segera menunduk saat Tenten menatapnya, Hinata tak berani menatap lurus kedua bola mata Tenten yang mengisyaratkan keseriusan. "Ti-tidak. Aku... aku dan Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja. Ti-tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau benar-benar pikirkan saat ini. Tapi jangan pernah meremehkan _feeling_ seorang sahabat, _ne_. Aku tau kau... dan Naruto pasti sedang ada masalah, kan?"

Hinata tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia mencoba meredam segala emosinya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membicarakan tentang Naruto, hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit lagi. Sudah cukup perkataan Sai yang telah berhasil meremukkan hatinya menjadi kepingan _puzzle_ yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Hey Hinata! Ap-"

**GRETT**

"_Konnichiwa_!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berteriak lantang setelah membuka pintu geser itu. Wajahnya berseri dan tangannya terlihat sedang menyeret sesuatu. "Ayo masuk!"

"Oi, Kiba! Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Untuk apa kau menyeretku ke kedai _Yakiniku_, _huh?_!"

"Aku tau kau hanya suka makan ramen, tapi cobalah untuk mencicipi hidangan lain, dan sepertinya kau menjadi pemurung akhir-kahir ini karena terlalu banyak makan ramen, bukankah begitu, Akamaru?"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Oi...! Lepaskan aku—_dattebayo_!"

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu, namun Hinata tak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan memberi senyumam yang biasa ia pamerkan kepada pemuda pirang itu. Hinata terus-menerus menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai tak terasa bibir itu telah menghasilkan gumpalan merah.

"_Ara_! Tenten, Hinata! Ini suatu kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, kan Naruto?"

Seperti tak mau kalah dari Hinata, Naruto pun kaget bukan main bertemu Hinata di tempat ini. Naruto sangat ingin meminta penjelasan kepada Hinata kenapa ia selalu menghindarinya, ia juga berharap masalah yang tak jelas ini bisa berakhir saat ini juga.

"Kiba, Naruto, _ne_! Ayo gabung di sini, ini akan menjadi makan bersama ya—"

"_Go-gomen_. Aku lupa kalau... a-ayah akan membicarakan sesuatu penting untukku. Ja-jadi, aku tak bisa lama-lama di sini." Dengan sekali gerakan, Hinata telah memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri dan siap pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan masih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan luka di bibirnya. Namun tanpa ia duga, Naruto menahan tangannya saat ia setengah berlari melewatinya. Hinata menatap sekilas ke arah Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit merah dan memperlihatkan bercak darah di bibirnya.

Naruto terkejut saat dilihatnya cairan merah dibibir lembut itu. Badan Naruto terasa lemas seketika. Mau tak mau ia harus melepas genggamannya kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi meronta halus. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, gadis itu segera pergi meninggalkannya yang tengah bungkam dan terpaku. Hati Naruto terasa seperti tertusuk _katana_, sangat perih bukan main. _Hinata... sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?_

**psyChotic**

Sudah hampir satu bulan setelah Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Obito, musuh berbahaya yang hampir memusnahkan dunia Ninja, dan _edo-tensei_ Hashirama Senju, _Hokage_ pertama yang telah berhasil mengalahkan _edo-tensei_ Uchiha Madara. Saat itu, Orochimaru, mantan kriminal kelas atas Konoha telah melepaskan pengaruh jurus _edo tensei_-nya kepada ke-4 _Hokage_ atas keinginan Sasuke. Setelah mendengar sejarah dari _Hokage_ pertama, Sasuke berubah pikiran untuk berpihak kepada aliansi. Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Sasuke tetap bertarung seperti kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat sejak awal.

Sejak hari itu penduduk Konoha sudah sepakat jika gelar nama _Hokage_ selanjutnya akan diserahkan kepada Uzumaki Naruto, si bocah pirang yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang _Shinobi_ dewasa yang bijaksana, sejak kecil ia selalu berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi _Hokage_ dan diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa, namun sepertinya ada suatu masalah yang membuat Naruto selalu mengulur waktu pelantikannya sebagai _Hokage_, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat hasrat 'membunuh' sang _Godaime Hokage_ semakin mendidih.

"Naruto! Mau sampai kapan lagi kau akan mengulur hari pelantikanmu, _huh_?" teriak sang _Godaime Hokage_ geram.

"_Ano_, _o-obaa-chan_... a-aku butuh—"

"Jangan bilang kau masih butuh waktu lagi! Ini sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kau berhasil menggagalkan rencana _Tsuki no Me_ Uchiha Obito dan Madara. Penduduk desa pun juga sudah mengakuimu dan menyerahkan jabatan _Hokage_ selanjutnya kepadamu. Tapi sampai kapan lagi kau akan menunda ini semua, Naruto?! Kau tau, aku sudah cukup lelah untuk terus menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ diusiaku yang sudah cukup tua ini. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu, Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang sejak sebulan lalu terus bergema dari bibir sang _Godaime Hokage_. Ia bingung apakah harus terus kabur dengan _Hiraishin_-nya setiap kali pertanyaan itu dilontarkan? Sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini, jurus kabur andalan Naruto telah disegel oleh Tsunade, sehingga ia tak bisa macam-macam lagi. Sebenarnya Naruto masih bisa kabur dengan melepaskan _chakra_ _Kyuubi_ dari tubuhnya, namun Naruto tak hanya bisa terus lari dari sebuah pertanyaan sepele, bukan? Naruto hanya tinggal menjelaskan kenapa ia selalu menunda pelantikannya, kan?

Namun untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu tidaklah mudah untuk orang yang selalu berpikiran sederhana sepertinya, Naruto harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari sebuah jawaban yang tepat dan bagus. Padahal dia sendiri belum menemukan alasan yang logis, kenapa gadis itu selalu berusaha menghindarinya.

"NARU—"

**Tok Tok Tok**

Tsunade yang saat itu akan berniat meluluhlantahkan menara _Hokage _karena kekesalannya yang telah memuncak kepada Naruto, terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu itu. Dengan diikuti hembusan nafas lega dari para _Shinobi_ yang berada dalam ruangan itu, Tsunade segera menarik tinjunya kembali dengan tak menghilangkan tanda-tanda untuk tak mengamuk lagi. "Masuk!"

"Permisi. Apa saya boleh bicara dengan Naruto sebentar?"

**psyChotic**

Entah kenapa rasa lapar tiba-tiba menguasai perut Hinata saat ini. Tak biasanya juga Hinata lapar pada tengah malam. Hinata merasa aneh kepada seluruh keluarganya yang sudah tertidur pulas padahal biasanya mereka paling jago kalau untuk masalah begadang. Yah, mau tak mau Hinata harus mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya.

_Crap_. Tak ada makanan sisa di dapur. Perut Hinata sudah mulai berontak, dan mau tidak mau ia harus mencari makanan pengganjal perutnya sampai pagi tiba di luar rumah, mengingat ada satu kedai yang mungkin masih buka sampai tengah malam. Lagipula, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi dengan jaminan kedamaian di dunia Ninja, kan?

Hinata menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan diam. Sangat sepi memang, hanya ada suara hewan-hewan malam yang menemaninya. Hinata tersenyum ke arah bulan yang seakan melambai kepadanya. Sinar bulan itu sangat cerah, secerah senyuman pemuda yang selalu dikaguminya. Ya, diam-diam Hinata masih saja memperhatikan pemuda itu, walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Dan akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa pemuda itu tak pernah lagi menampilkan senyuman hangatnya yang selalu bisa membuat hati Hinata tenang.

Tidak! Apa yang Hinata pikirkan? Bukankah Hinata telah bertekad untuk melupakan pemuda pirang itu? Dan mungkin sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan segera menjadi _Hokage_ dan menikahi gadis lain. Hinata tak mau lebih terpuruk dalam kesedihan bertopik sama. Ia ingin membuka lembaran baru tanpa mencantumkan nama Uzumaki Naruto di dalamnya, jika bisa.

"Ya. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya... aku... aku akan berusaha melepasmu. A-aku akan berusaha bahagia tanpamu disisiku... Naruto-_kun_."

Sesaat setelah Hinata mengucapkan sepatah kalimat pelepasan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah bola asap jatuh dihadapannya. Hinata yang terkejut, seketika mengeluarkan kunai yang memang ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga. Asap masih tebal menyelimuti sekitarnya, tapi untung saja Hinata adalah keturunan klan Hyuuga yang mempunyai _kekkei genkai_ berupa _Byakugan_.

Terlambat. Belum sempat Hinata mengaktifkan _Byakugan_-nya, seseorang telah mendekapnya dari belakang. Hinata tersentak. Orang itu adalah _Shinobi_, dekapan orang itu terlalu kuat, sehingga _chakra_-nya tak kuat hanya untuk terlepas dari orang itu. Apakah dirinya selemah ini, sampai dirinya tak bisa lepas dari dekapan _Shinobi_ lain? Tubuh Hinata bergetar takut. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa rindu kepada Naruto yang selalu menyemangatinya dan tak pernah menganggapnya lemah.

**Tes**

Air mata itu jatuh, mengenai permukaan kulit orang yang tengah mendekapnya. Tanpa Hinata duga, orang itu sedikit mengendorkan dekapan yang bisa dibilang sangat erat itu kepada tubuh Hinata. Namun tetap saja _chakra_ Hinata masih tidak cukup kuat untuk lepas dari dekapan itu. Ia tak tau kenapa air matanya harus tumpah di saat genting seperti ini, namun dekapan orang yang entah Hinata tak tau siapa, malah membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan Hinata bisa menumpahkan sedikit emosinya lewat setetes air mata itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" Ia tetap tidak menurunkan kesiagaannya kepada orang yang dianggapnya musuh. _Byakugan_-nya masih aktif walaupun ia tau itu hanya membuang-buang _chakra_-nya saja. Hinata terus meronta, ia tak suka jika ada orang yang seenaknya memeluk dirinya seperti ini, apalagi orang itu adalah musuh. Ini adalah pelecehan.

Lama. Lama dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hinata yang awalnya sangat takut dan terus mengaktifkan _Byakugan_-nya, sedikit demi sedikit rasa takut itu sirna, dan ia juga sudah hampir kehabisan _chakra _karena terus mengaktifkan _Byakugan_. Hinata terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia pun siap kalau harus mati saat ini juga.

"A-apa maumu? Aku... _chakra_-ku sudah habis. A-aku sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk melawanmu lagi. Da-dan... si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Hinata seharusnya sudah terkulai lemas di tanah karena telah kehabisan _chakra_, namun dekapan orang itu membuatnya tetap berdiri. Tapi... semakin lama Hinata berada dalam dekapan orang itu, dirinya malah merasa semakin nyaman.

Hinata masih dalam kesadarannya. Tanpa ia duga, orang yang dianggapnya musuh itu malah membawa Hinata untuk duduk dan kemudian menyandarkan kepala Hinata pada dada bidangnya. Tentu saja kebingungan Hinata menjadi-jadi. Namun apa daya yang ia bisa lalukakan? _Chakra_-nya sudah tak cukup kuat untuk berontak.

"A-aku bertanya sekali lagi... kau... a-apa maumu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Hinata tersentak mendengar jawaban langsung dan juga tak terduga dari musuhnya, keterkejutan Hinata sampai tak bisa membuatnya berkonsentrasi untuk mengenali suara itu. Apa maksud orang itu 'menginginkannya'? Siapa orang itu sebenarnya? Apa orang itu sudah gila? Atau sedang dalam kondisi mabuk berat?

"A-apa maksudmu? Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja aku! Tapi... tapi jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam denganku!"

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, sebuah seringaian iblis menghiasi bibir pemuda yang mendekapnya. Keadaan Hinata yang tak bisa berkutik lagi dimanfaatkan oleh si pemuda itu untuk menjalankan aksiknya.

"Kya—a-apa yang kau— ah!" Hinata mengerang halus ketika bibir pemuda itu menempel lembut pada tengkuknya dan menciptakan sensasi tersendiri pada tubuh lemahnya. "A-aku mohon... ja-jangan berbuat ma—ah!" Hinata kembali mengerang saat dirasakannya sapuan lembut bersensasi kembali terasa ditengkuknya untuk kedua kalinya. "To-tolong katakan... siapa kau?! A-apa maksudmu berbuat semua ini?"

Pemuda itu terus diam dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata yang heran akan kelakuan pemuda itu dan kekuatannya yang tidak juga pulih, padahal ia sudah beristirahat cukup lama walaupun hanya duduk seperti ini. _Apa... orang ini menyerap _chakra_-ku?_

"To-tolong jawab pertanyaanku kali ini! Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? Apa kau mempunyai dendam kepadaku atau... atau kepada klanku? Aku mohon... jika kau ingin membunuhku karena dendam, bunuh saja aku. Tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan... jangan pernah me-menodaiku sebelum kematianku. Aku... a-aku hanya ingin 'disentuh' oleh orang yang kucintai." Hinata tertunduk lemas. Entah apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu, tapi entah bagaimana, sepertinya ungkapan Hinata tidak cukup membuat pemuda di belakangnya itu untuk langsung membunuhnya atau melepaskannya.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Entah sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak, suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Hinata. Namun sesuatu mendorongnya untuk mengakui dan melepaskan segala emosi yang terus berkecamuk pada dirinya. Ya, walaupun Hinata telah mengetahui siapa orang yang selama ini mendekapnya.

"Apa... a-pa yang kau katakan? Aku memang..."

"Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_. Aku... aku akan tetap bahagia walaupun Naruto-_kun _tak ada di sampingku. Da-dan aku merasa sangat bahagia karena Naruto-_kun_ telah berjuang keras untuk mengatakan maaf... untukku. Sampai berbuat begi—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu? Siapa yang punya salah padamu? Seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf padaku, kan!"

Hinata terpaku di dalam dekapan hangat dan erat Naruto. Posisi dekapan Naruto pun telah berubah. Sekarang, Hinata bisa dengan bebas mendengarkan detak jantung Naruto yang seperti bom waktu yang tinggal menunggu untuk meledak.

"Aku... aku tidak tau kalau semua ini... yang telah menyebabkanmu menjauhiku, Hinata. Aku punya prinsip untuk tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku kembali, dan aku memang pernah menyukai Sakura-_chan_, tapi... apakah aku salah kalau aku sudah tak mempunyai perasaan itu lagi kepada Sakura-_chan_?"

Hinata terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tak bisa langsung mempercayainya dengan hanya mengedipkan mata.

"Sejak awal, Sakura-_chan_ memang mencintai Sasuke. Ya, aku akui itu memang sangat menyakitkan untuk menerima semua itu, kau tau?" Naruto berhenti sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi, pada saat invansi Pain saat itu, Tuhan seperti membariku obat. Tuhan telah menurunkan malaikat untukku, dan Malaikat itu berhasil membuatku terpana saat ia datang dan berulang kali menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku sangat bahagia mengenal malaikatku, dia seperti 'matahari ketiga' untukku."

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu menyentuh Naruto-_kun_!"_

"_Aku tau. Aku cuma... egois. Aku di sini atas keinginanku sendiri."_

"_Kau merubahku... senyumanmu menyelamatkanku. Jadi... aku tak takut mati untuk melindungimu. Karena aku... mencintaimu!"_

"_Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Karena... itu adalah jalan Ninjaku."_

"_Dia memang Naruto-_kun_... lihat saja matanya, kau akan tau...!"_

"_Tetap maju terus dan tak melupakan kata-katamu. Itulah jalan Ninjaku juga."_

Naruto tersenyum mengingat semua pengorbanan Hinata untuk dirinya. Dengan lembut, Naruto menarik pelukannya dan menatap kedua bola mata lavender itu dengan sayang. Bola mata lavender itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun sebelum kristal bening itu tumpah dari sangkarnya, Naruto dengan sigap menyekanya, masih dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah pemuda pirang itu tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Apa... kau mempercayaiku?"

Hinata masih saja bungkam. Sebenarnya ia bingung untuk harus menjawab apa. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, hati Hinata terasa jauh lebih tenang. Potongan _puzzle_ yang sebelumnya berserakan kini telah kembali utuh seperti semula, namun tetap saja masih ada ruang keraguan dalam hatinya.

Seperti pemuda pirang itu dapat membaca pikiran gadis di hadapannya, Naruto kembali merengkuh tubuh lemah Hinata. "Menyerah sekali tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula, ada seseorang yang lebih berharga untukku. Dia mencintaiku dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, bahkan telah berulang kali rela mati untuk melindungiku, si bocah bodoh yang dibenci dan selalu direndahkan oleh semua orang. Apa aku salah untuk kembali mencintai gadis itu? Apakah setelah ini aku akan dicap sebagai seorang Shinobi yang tak bisa memegang teguh perkataanya?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "...lagipula, apa kau tau istilah 'bahagia jika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia'? Jika memang aku harus melepas Sakura-_chan _untuk kebahagiannya, apa itu salah? Aku sangat memahami perasaannya, Sakura-_chan_ begitu mencintai Sasuke. Apa aku harus menjadi seseorang yang egois dengan terus memegang 'kata-kataku yang satu itu'? Di sisi lain, ada seorang gadis yang lebih memperdulikan aku dan bercita-cita ingin terus bersamaku. Apa aku salah mengambil semua keputusan ini, Hinata?"

Hinata kembali terkejut dengan semua kata-kata Naruto. Keraguan itu telah memudar memunculkan rona merah pada kedua pipi mulusnya. Dalam dekapan itu, Hinata tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Hinata menarik kata-katanya kembali!" Naruto kembali menarik pelukannya untuk bisa menatap ke dalam iris lavender itu. "Jangan pernah tarik kata-katamu bahwa kau akan terus di sisiku, menggenggam tanganku, dan melangkah bersamaku. Aku... aku tak akan membiarkan Hinata menghancurkan jalan Ninjanya...!" Naruto kini berpaling, ia mencoba menutupi rona merah yang sedikit demi sedikit memakan warna karamel di wajahnya.

Hinata tersenyum disertai rona merah kental yang sedari tadi memonopoli wajah putih susunya. Tangan Hinata terangkat untuk menggapai wajah Naruto. Sekali lagi, iris _shappire_ dan lavender menyatukan perasaan dua insan itu di bawah sinar rembulan. Hinata tak menemukan suatu kebohongan pada kedua iris bola mata _shappire_ yang menentramkan jiwa itu.

"Aku... selalu mempercayai Naruto-_kun_..."

Di bawah cahaya bulan purnama, ikatan antara Uzumaki dan Hyuuga telah bersatu. Dinginnya angin malam telah mereka taklukan dengan saling berpelukan erat. Senyuman keduanya telah memberi sensasi tanpa nafsu di sela-sela bibir mereka yang saling bertautan, begitu lembut dan lama, seperti waktu yang tak ingin memisahkan mereka dalam ketulusan cinta itu.

"..._a-ano_, Naruto-_kun_..."

"Ya?"

"Se-sebaiknya... kita pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut. A-aku takut ayah mencemaskanku..."

"Hm... sepertinya tidak bisa, Hinata."

"Um...?"

"Yah, ini memang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa. Jadi... kita tidak bisa pergi dari sini sampai pagi tiba. Lebih baik... kita bersenang-senang sampai menunggu matahari terbit saja-_ttebayo_!" Dengan seringaian rubahnya, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Otak mesumnya yang ditularkan _ero-sannin_ itu pun telah dalam keadaan siap siaga.

"Sedikit berhati-hatilah padaku karena mulai detik ini, aku akan menjadikanmu 'milikku' seutuhnya, Uzumaki Hinata," gumam Naruto di tengah-tengah dinginnya angin malam.

**psyChotic**

Kebisingan selalu mengawali pagi di desa Konoha. Matari yang kembali bangkit dari peraduannya pun ikut memperpanas suasana. Entah apa yang membuat penduduk Konoha begitu bising hari ini, namun sepertinya mereka sedang kebingungan.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya melihat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan."

"A-apa itu?"

Kira-kira seperti itulah perbincangan mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, namun bisa kita lihat di atas menara _Hokage_ itu, seorang pemuda dengan selalu membanggangkan warna kuning bertengger manis di kepalanya, dan tak lupa mengenakan sebuah jubah merah yang membuatnya sangat kontras dengan sinar matahari.

"Aku masih tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi semalam."

"Psst... diam kalian! Lihat, Naruto-_sama_ sudah berdiri di sana."

Naruto berdehem. Ia sedang mengumpulkan suaranya agar cukup untuk berteriak lantang dari atas menara _Hokage_ itu. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, pemuda pirang itu segera berteriak...

"Mulai detik ini, aku, Uzumaki Naruto, telah resmi menggantikan Tsunade-_obaa-chan_ dalam mengemban gelar sebagai _Rokudaime Hokage_!"

"YOOOSH!" Serentak penduduk Konoha bersorak-ria untuk Naruto. Mereka telah menunggu saat-saat ini sejak lama, namun sang _Hokage _baru ini selalu saja mengulur hari pelantikannya sampai akhirnya saat ini tiba.

Naruto kembali berdehem keras, menyebabkan keaadan desa kembali sunyi. "Aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal." Dengan seriangaian rubah miliknya, Naruto segera menarik sebuah tangan mulus dari belakang. "Mulai saat ini, gadis di sampingku ini akan menjadi Nyonya Uzumaki!"

Semua orang bungkam. Mereka terkejut bukan main atas pengakuan sang _Hokage _muda itu, namun di detik berikutnya mereka kembali bersorak setuju dengan keputusan _Hokage_ baru mereka. Perbincangan panas yang sebelumnya membuat heboh penduduk Konoha kini sudah seperti angin lalu saja, mereka sepertinya sudah tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi. Selama para _Jonin _tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja.

"Cih, _Dobe_. Kau ini selalu memamerkan segalanya."

"Bukankan itu selalu terjadi padanya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi semalam? Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan datang saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Apa kau tau itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan gadis di sebelahnya, Sakura, namun mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus berkata jujur pada Sakura untuk apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Permisi. Apa saya boleh bicara dengan Naruto sebentar?"

"Sasuke? Ada apa-_ttebayo_?"

"Aku harap _Hokage_-_sama_ mengijinkanku untuk berbicara sesuatu kepada Naruto."

"Ada apa? Lebih baik kau segera membicarakannya di sini! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main. Naruto harus mau dilantik sebagai _Hokage _besok!" jawab Tsunade tegas.

"Tidak bisa. Aku butuh bicara berdua saja dengan Naruto."

"Tida—"

"Aku pastikan Naruto akan dilantik besok." Sasuke dengan beraninya memotong ucapan Tsunade kemudian segera berjalan ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke, a-apa yang kau katakan, _huh_? Kau—"

"Diam dan ikut aku!" Tanpa menunggu keputusan dari Tsunade lagi, si bungsu Uchiha itu segera melepas tali _chakra_ yang diikatkan Tsunade pada tubuh Naruto, kemudian Sasuke segera menyeret Naruto keluar ruangan.

Tsunade yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam dan menghela nafas, pasrah. Entah kenapa ia sedikit menaruh kepercayaan kepada mantan _Nukenin_ itu. Semoga saja Sasuke benar-benar bisa membujuk Naruto untuk segera bersedia dilantik menjadi _Hokage_, mengingat Sasuke adalah salah satu teman berharga bocah pirang itu.

**psyChotic**

"_Temeeee_! Ada apa kau membawaku ke sini, _huh_? Apa yang kau katakan kepada _obaa-chan_ bahwa kau akan memastikan aku untuk mau dilantik menjadi _Hokage_ besok, eh? Bukannya sudah kubilang padamu kalau 'keinginanku' yang satu ini belum terwujud, aku tidak akan mau dilantik menjadi _Hokage_-_ttebayo_!"

"Hn."

"Sial kau, _Teme_! Apa maumu-_ttebayo_!"

"Apa kau sudah selesai berpidato, Naruto-_sama_?"

"_Kuso_! _Omae_..." Naruto berpaling sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak mendapat jatah permen _lollipop_ dari ibunya.

"Dengarkan aku, tuan bermulut besar. Aku tau alasanmu kenapa kau terus menunda pelantikanmu itu, _Dobe_."

Naruto terus diam, ia sedang jengkel dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"...gadis itu, kan?" Tiba-tiba telunjuk Sasuke terangkat menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan santai dari jarak pandang mereka yang cukup jauh itu.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian ia segera mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. Benar. Gadis itu ada di sana. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mendorong Naruto untuk segera menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya, namun sebelum semua hasrat Naruto terlaksana, sebuah tangan telah terlentanng di depan dada Naruto.

"Tidak untuk sekarang."

"A-apa maksudmu-_ttebayo_?!"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Namun di detik berikutnya, wajah tampannya telah berhias seringaian yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tampan. "Lebih baik kau mengikuti saranku, _Dobe_. Lakukan itu pada tengah malam."

Naruto diam, terlihat dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namun tak lama kemudian otak mesumnya telah bereaksi menyelubungi seluruh bagian otak warasnya. "A-APA?! KAU...! SASUKE-_TEME_...! TE-TERNYATA KAU...!"

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hilangkan segala pikiran mesummu itu, _Dobe_. _Tch_."

"La-lalu? U-untuk apa kau menyuruhku 'melakukannya' pada tengah malam? A-apa kau ingin aku untuk mengendap-endap masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga, kemudian mencari kamar seorang gadis, dan 'melakukan' itu ke—"

**BUAGH**

"—_ittai_! _Baka-teme_! Sakit-_ttebayo_!"

"Diam dan dengarkan! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berbuat macam-macam kepada gadis Hyuuga itu, _Dobe_. Aku mempunyai ide yang _briliant_."

"_Huh_! Cepat katakan dan hentikan semua omong kosongmu, _Teme_!" ucap Naruto kesal dengan berjongkok membelakangi Sasuke dan membawa jarinya serta untuk bermain dengan tanah.

"_Tch_. Baiklah, ini akan menjadi penjelasan singkat. _Genjutsu_."

Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung. _Genjutsu_? Ada apa dengan jurus keahlian Uchiha itu?

"Aku akan menciptakan _genjutsu_ untuk desa ini."

"Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa hubungan _genjutsu_-mu dengan masalahku? Dan untuk apa kau ingin men-_genjutsu_ desa juga?"

"_Ck_, berbicara denganmu hanya membuat penjelasan yang singkat menjadi panjang, _Dobe_. Intinya, aku akan mengaktifkan sebuah _genjutsu_ untuk seluruh penduduk desa ini. Pengecualian, kau dan gadis Hyuuga itu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan masih memasang tampang bloon-nya. Perkataan Sasuke hanya berputar-putar di dalam otak Naruto tanpa bisa membuat kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Kau ini... _tch_. Baiklah, aku akan memulai penjelasan detailku," gumam Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan, "aku akan membuat _genjutsu_ untuk seluruh penduduk desa, pengecualian kau dan gadis Hyuuga itu, itu bertujuan agar kau bisa dengan tenang dan bebas berbicara dengan gadis itu. Bukankan selama ini gadis itu selalu menghindarimu, eh?"

"...hm, ya... tapi, jenis _genjutsu_ apa yang akan kau buat, Sasuke?"

"_Genjutsu_ tidur. Semua penduduk akan tidur dalam _genjutsu_-ku saat melihat cahaya muncul."

Naruto menganguk-anggukan kepalanya, sedikit mengerti. "Tapi... apa aku harus menerobos ke _mansion_ Hyuuga untuk menemuinya?"

"Tak perlu. Aku akan membuat gadis itu keluar rumah saat tengah malam, dan kau bisa menemuinya saat itu."

"Ya ya ya. Sepertinya ide kau bagus juga, Sasuke. Tapi masalahnya, apa yang harus kulakuakan jika dia berontak? Kau tau, aku paling lemah terhadap wanita yang menangis-_ttebayo_."

"Semua sudah kupikirkan dengan matang. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak akan bisa berkutik dan kau, lebih baik kau jangan sampai membuat gadis itu tersiksa. Mengerti?"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"A-apa semua itu benar, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ditatapnya gadis Hyuuga itu dengan sayang. "Makanya... jadi orang itu tidak boleh asal menyimpulkan sesuatu yang belum jelas kebenarannya-_ttebayo_!"

"_Go-gomenasai_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku, aku hanya..." Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Ia malu kepada Naruto yang sejak tadi terus memandanginya. "Na-Naruto-_kun_... a-aku gugup."

Naruto kembali memunculkan seringai rubahnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat menggapai dagu Hinata. Dua pasang mata indah itu kembali bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Singkat, Naruto mengecup lembut kening Hinata. "Mulai saat ini, kau tidak boleh gugup lagi padaku. Apa kau lupa, kita sudah bersuami-istri, kan?"

"U-uh... i-itu..."

"Jangan berpaling! Tatap mataku, Uzumaki Hinata."

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-_kun_... wa-wajahmu menakutiku."

"'menakuti'? Setiap malam kau selalu 'mengataiku', Hinata. Dan ini, masih pagi saja kau sudah mengataiku. Apa kau tau 'konsekuensinya' untuk orang yang telah berani mengatai sang _Rokudaime Hokage_, _huh_?" Naruto tambah memperdalam senyuman iblisnya. Pelan namun pasti, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang Hinata.

"Na-ah! Na-Naruto-_kun_...!" Hinata terus mengerang halus saat mendapat perlakuan yang membuatnya bergedik-geli.

Erangan Hinata membuat gairah Naruto bertambah dan membuatnya semakin terus melancarkan aksinya dengan menciumi leher Hinata yang diakhiri dengan beberapa '_kissmar_k' terpapang jelas di seluruh permukaan leher susu itu. "Bersedia melanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya, Uzumaki-_hime_?" Naruto membisikkannya dengan nada yang terdengar _sexy _dan sangat lembut di kedua telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu kembali bergidik.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dengan sedikit malu dan rona merah yang telah sukses melahap warna putih susunya, ia tak bisa berbohong dengan tubuhnya yang memang menginginkan 'itu'. Dengan lembut Naruto segera menggendong Hinata ala _bridal stytle_ dan segera masuk ke dalam _apartement_ mereka dengan menyisakan bunyi debaman pintu yang cukup keras karena ulah kaki Naruto.

_**DO NOT DISTURB. WE ARE BUSY. **_

Semacam itulah tulisan yang tergantung dengan 21 huruf kapital berwarna merah darah di depan pintu _apartement_ sang _Rokudaime Hokage_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

_**A/N: **_

**-Fanfic ini berisi beberapa quotes yang diambil langsung dari manga aslinya, chapters: pre-shippuden(lupa chap. berapa), 437, 558, 559, 573, 615. ^^**

**-Bagaimana nih cerita one-shoot Cho? Aneh? Alurnya kecepetan? Terlalu banyak? Duh, maaf banget ya! Cho memang author Newbie dan mantan author multi-chap(?), jadi tolong dimaklumi yah. ^^a**

**-Sedikit curhatan(?), Cho membuat fanfic ini untuk meyakinkan NHLs bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak harus selalu memegang kata-katanya, dengan Cho yang selalu mengikuti alur manga yang 'dibuat' oleh Kishimoto-sensei sendiri. Yah, seperti apa yang Cho katakan di kolom summary, bahwa Kishimoto-sensei juga mempunyai perasaan sebagai seorang manusia. Coba saja kalau Kishimoto-san/readers-san benar-benar berada dalam posisi Naruto, so siapa yang akan beliau/kalian pilih? Apa Cho salah karena sudah menuangkan segala emosi Cho ke dalam fanfic ini? Dan semoga readers-san mengerti apa 'makna' sebenarnya yang Cho tuangkan dalam fanfic ini. **

**-Baiklah, Cho punya satu permintaan untuk readers-san: **

** PLEASE GIMME YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS! *puppy eyes on* Cho akan sangat gembira bila readers-san sudah membaca cerita dan kemudian meninggalkan jejak pada kolom review. Cho mohon dengan sangat, tolong jangan jadi SILENT READERS, oke? Tolong hargai jerih payah Cho dengan meninggalkan kritik, saran, flame juga boleh deh kalau memang Cho masih butuh flame? Tapi tolong ya, flame-nya yang MEMOTIVASI, bukan yang tanpa alasan kenapa flamers-san nge-flaming(?) Cho. **

** OKE ANYWAYS, JUST GIMME YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS AFTER READ THE STORY ABOVE. DON'T BE SILENT READERS! PLEASE KEEP SUPPORT THIS NEWBIE-AUTHOR! *maksa* **

** YOUR REVIEWS ARE CHO'S MOTIVATOR ~ *^* **

** REVIEW... please?! **


End file.
